Mikansei Communication
by INO Innocentric
Summary: Ino benci selalu disalah pahami tapi Ino juga sulit menyampaikan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Ino tak bermaksud untuk menarik diri dari pergaulan tapi sikapnya membuat dia sulit untuk berteman, dia berpikir bahwa semua orang memuakkan hingga dia bertemu Nara Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: maybe OOC, first's serial fic.**

**Main chara: Ino Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru, Sasori**

* * *

**Micansei Communication**

Hari sudah mulai senja, kelas-kelas pun sudah sepi hanya beberapa  
murid yg masih tertinggal karna urusan mereka masing-masing.

"kalau kau tak bisa mengatakannya sebaiknya kau relakan saja dia"  
suara Ino memecahkan keheningan kelas yg baru dimasukinya, mengagetkan  
Sasuke yang sedari tadi mematung memandangi meja disebelah mejanya.

"Ck, kau tahu apa memangnya ?"

"aku memang tak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya merasa kau tertekan dengan  
sesuatu yang sulit kau ungkapkan, itu saja" Ino memasukkan bukunya  
yang ada dilaci mejanya kedalam tas.

"huh, orang egois dan apatis sepertimu tahu apa tentang perasaan ?"  
timpal Sasuke sarkastis.

"terserah kau saja, yang jelas hanya karna kau tak bisa melihatnya  
bukan berarti sesuatu itu tak ada, seperti halnya perasaanku, hanya  
karna aku tak pernah menunjukkannya pada orang-orang bukan berarti aku  
tak memilikinya" Ino mulai beranjak dari mejanya untuk pulang.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari seorang  
Yamanaka Ino. Namun sebelum Ino benar-benar keluar dari kelas dia  
menoleh pada Sasuke.

"oh iya Sasuke, menurutku akan sulit juga bagi orang lain mengerti  
perasaan orang arogan yg selalu memandang rendah sekelilingnya"  
kemudian Ino benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan  
Sasuke dengan keheningan senja yang semakin menggelap.

Ino menggeram kesal selama perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya.  
Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap kali dia mencoba peduli pada orang  
lain dia selalu merasa menyesal setelahnya karna tanggapannya selalu  
tak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Padahal Ino pikir apa salahnya jika dia  
menyampaikan kepeduliannya pada temannya, apa salahnya memberi saran  
pada temannya seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya. Inilah yang membuat  
Ino berpikir lebih baik bersikap egois dan apatis daripada upayanya  
bersikap baik selalu disalah pahami, pada akhirnya dia yang justru  
tersakiti dan dia benci menjadi tokoh protagonis dalam kehidupannya  
sendiri.

"Tadaima" Ino membanting pintu rumahnya, dia memasuki kamar setelahnya  
dia menyalakan musik dengan suara yang sangat keras dan berteriak  
sekeras-kerasnya tak peduli jika ada yang terganggu karna karna dia  
tahu dia sendirian dirumah itu, ayahnya hanya akan pulang setelah  
larut malam, sedang kakaknya hanya pulang beberapa kali sebulan itupun  
saat ayahnya tak ada dirumah, Ino tak menangis dia hanya menumpahkan  
kekesalannya dengan apapun yang bisa dilakukan didalam kamarnya tak  
terkecuali mengacak acak kamarnya sampai dia kelelahan dan tertidur  
tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan peduli padanya.  
Tapi Ino tak pernah mau tahu siapa yang mematikan musiknya saat dia  
tertidur, siapa yang menyelimutinya,dan siapa yang selalu tersakiti  
saat melihatnya begitu kacau seperti sekarang ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, meski awalnya berniat meneruskan  
tidurnya karna enggan meninggalkan pembaringannya akhirnya Ino  
menyerah juga dengan aksi perutnya terus protes tiap dia mencoba  
memejamkan mata kembali. Ino mendengus kesal, menyesal karna tak makan  
dulu sebelum melakukan kebiasaan aksi pelampiasan brutalnya dikamar,  
terpaksa dia menyeret dirinya yang kelaparan ke dapur berharap  
ada makanan yang masih tersisa karna dia lupa memasak maupun membeli  
makanan instan setelah pulang sekolah tadi.  
Beruntung bagi Ino yang menemukan makanan dimeja dapur, bahkan makanan  
itu terlihat masih baru, meski tak bisa dikatakan masih hangat tapi  
makanan itu belum terlalu dingin, dia melahapnya tanpa pikir panjang,  
tak peduli siapa yang sudah pulang, apakah ayahnya atau kakaknya,  
bahkan jika penjahat nyasar pun dia tak peduli.

Ino makan dengan sangat lahap seolah takkan ada lagi kesempatan lagi  
untuk makan esok hari sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"makanlah pelan-pelah, takkan ada yang merebut makanan itu darimu"  
seketika Ino tersedak karna terkejut.

"uhuk...uhuk...a...a" orang itu berhasil menyodorkan air sebelum Ino  
mampu mnyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"haaahh...shit, kau mengagetkanku saja" laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh.

"kapan kau datang, mana Deidara ?" Ino memicingkan matanya tajam,  
curiga kalau-kalau orang ini memasuki rumahnya lagi tanpa ijin seperti  
tempo hari.  
"hei, berhenti memandangku seolah aku ini kriminal seperti itu, kali  
ini aku benar-benar kesini dengan Deidara, asal kau tau saja" ucap  
lelaki itu membela diri.

"lalu dimana dia ?"  
"dia di ruangan ayahmu sedang bicara dengan ayahmu"  
seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa Ino mlanjutkan makannya kembali  
dengan santai.

"kau tak ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan ?" tanya pria itu  
lagi-lagi menginterupsi acara makan Ino.

"tidak, untuk apa ? itu bukan urusanku, lagipula aku tak seprti kau  
yang hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain"

"kheh, kau yakin ? Padahal sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang  
berkaitan tentangmu" kata pria itu lantas meninggalkan Ino yang masih  
mengunyah makanannya.

TBC...

* * *

hwaaaaaaaa,... ini apaaaa...?

aku gak tahu ini nulis apa? maaf maaf maaf kalau absurd banget...

baru pertama kali publish sendiri.

mohon berkenan meninggalkan caci makinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasori

Warning : OOC, many typos.

**Mikansei Communication**

**Part 2**

Sebenarnya Ino sedikit terkejut saat Sasori mengatakan bahwa ayah dan  
kakaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya  
tapi dia pura-pura tak peduli dan berusaha menelan rasa penasarannya  
bersama dengan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.  
Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya dia menyusul Sasori yang sedang  
menikmati rokoknya di ruang keluarga.

"Hei, soal tadi apa kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan" tanya  
Ino pada akhirnya.

"bukannya tadi kau bilang itu bukan urusanmu ?" Sasori pura-pura  
mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ino.

"haiisssh...kau ini, iya itu tadi sebelum kau bilang kalau  
pembicaraan mereka ada hubungannya denganku" dengan suara tertahan Ino  
berusaha mengendalikan rasa jengkelnya karna jawaban dari Sasori yang  
membuat emosinya kembali tersulut.

"khekheh...kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu cobalah bersikap manis  
kali ini padaku atau kau bisa mencari tahunya sendiri" Sasori melirik  
Ino sekilas dan mempertahankan sikap acuhnya untuk menjahili Ino lebih  
jauh. Ingin sekali rasanya Ino mencekik orang ini sampai mampus karna  
telah mengerjainya habis-habisan saat dia benar-benar ingin tahu  
tentang sesuatu, tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau dia kalah hanya dari  
seorang Sasori.

"cih, ya sudah kalau kau tak mau memberitahukannya padaku, lagipula  
kalau memang pembicaraan itu tentangku cepat atau lambat mereka juga  
akan memberi tahuku sendiri" Ino lantas beranjak dari tempatnya untuk  
melanjutkan ritual tidurnya di kamar, namun sebelum dia benar-benar  
pergi dari sana Sasori yang merasa kalah karna gagal mengerjai Ino  
masih sempat mendengar Ino mengumpat padanya  
"dasar chibi genit, dia pikir bisa mengerjaiku semudah itu, awas saja nanti"

"hei, kau bilang apa ?" sahut Sasori.

"CHIBI GENIT...WHEEEKS" kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasori.

Seketika Sasori membulatka mata saat mendengarnya, sejak kapan dia  
mendapat sebutan "chibi genit" dari gadis itu. 'sial' umpatnya dalam  
hati.

Di dalam ruangan ayah Ino.

"Otou-san, biarkan Ino tinggal bersamaku"

"Tidak bisa, Tou-san membutuhkan Ino disini"

"Kalau begitu menikahlah lagi, setidaknya agar ada seseorang yang  
menjaga Ino saat tou-san harus bertugas" Deidara mencoba memberi  
solusi.

"menikah lagi bukanlah urusan yang mudah seperti yang kau pikirkan  
Deidara, banyak pertimbangan saat harus menjatuhkan pilihan pada  
seseorang" lagi-lagi Inoichi mencoba berkelit.

"lalu mau ayah bagaimana, menikah lagi tak mau, melepas pekerjaan ayah  
sebagai detektif tak bisa, kuajak tinggal bersamaku juga tak mau ?  
Apa tou-san tak memikirkan keadaan Ino, bagaimana kalau terjadi  
apa-apa pada Ino saat Tou-san sedang bertugas ?" Deidara benar-benar  
tak habis pikir dengan sikap ayahnya terhadap posisi Ino yang selalu  
ditinggal sendirian di rumah, dia tahu ayahnya sangat menyayangi Ino  
tapi menurutnya bukan begini seharusnya ayahnya bersikap.

"Maaf, bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini lagi lain kali ? Tou-san  
sangat lelah sekarang, tou san mohon pengertianmu Deidara" Inoichi  
mencoba mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Deidara atau lebih tepatnya  
mencoba menghindar dari tekanan Deidara.

"Terserah Tou-san, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat kalau sampai lusa  
Tou-san masih belum menentukan sikap minggu depan aku akan memberitahuTIno dan mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku"

Keesokan harinya

"ayo cepat Shikamaru, kau lamban sekali mengayuhnya" kata Ino tak  
sabar dibelakang Shikamaru.

"haaaahh...kau cerewet sekali Ino, kenapa tak pakai sepedamu sendiri  
saja dan lagi tak biasanya kau berangkat jam segini"

"ini karna aku bangun telat, dan kebetulan aku melihatmu membawa  
sepeda saat sepedaku bannya kempes"

"apa kau begadang karna PR matematika Anko-sensei kemarin ?"

"Astaga...berhenti Shikamaruuu !" teriak Ino panik sambil  
menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru.

" ADA APA ?" Jawab Shikamaru kaget setelah berhasil menghentikan sepedanya.

"aku belum mengerjakan PR sama sekali, aku lupaaaa..."

"ini, cepat salin di bukumu" entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyerahkan buku PRnya pada  
Ino. Ino melihatnya dengan ragu,

"kau yakin ?"

"tentu saja, cepatlah" Ino melirik jamnya kemudian beralih pada buku  
itu dan mendorongnya kembali kearah Shikamaru.

"tidak perlu, lagipula waktunya tidak akan sempat" bersamaan dengan  
itu Ino turun dari boncengan sepeda Shikamaru dan menyuruh Shikamaru  
untuk meninggalkannyasendiri.

"sebaiknya kau bergegas Shika, aku mau membolos saja hari ini, lagipula aku juga sedang malas ke sekolah" kata Ino sambil beranjak  
pergi.

"hei, kau mau ke mana ?"

"ke mana saja asal tak ke rumah" jawab Ino sambil melangkah.

"kalau begitu aku ikut, naiklah" bukannya ke sekolah Shikamaru malah  
berniat ikut membolos bersama Ino.

"kau serius ?" tanya Ino dengan senyum setannya, kemudian setelah memastikan keseriusan Shikamaru Ino kembali naik ke boncengan sepeda Shikamaru.

Ya sebenarnya Ino  
memang berharap Shikamaru mau membolos bersamanya saat dia mengatakan  
akan membolos tadi. Dan entah kenapa ada rasa senang sekaligus bangga  
yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya saat melihat Shikamaru menawarkan diri  
untuk menyertainya membolos. Katakanlah ini jahat, karna Ino secara  
tidak langsung telah menghasut salah satu murid teladan untuk membolos hanya karna keperluan pribadinya yang bahkan  
tak bisa dikatakan benar apalagi penting. Tapi karna Ino disini  
berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis jadi dia tak mau ambil pusing bahkan  
dia berusaha membuang segala rasa bersalah tentang ketidakpatutan dari  
tindakan membolos yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Ino menyeringai  
dalam boncengan Shikamaru yang semakin kencang melaju.  
.

.

.

.  
Shikamaru tak pernah menyangka jika kegiatan membolos bersama Ino bisa  
lebih menyenangkan daripada tidur dikelas saat jam pelajaran  
berlangsung, Shikamaru bahkan melupakan kantuk yang selama ini selalu  
identik dengan dirinya, seharian bersama Ino juga sepertinya bisa  
membuat dia lupa dengan kata 'mendokusai' andalannya.

Tak disangkanya juga kalau Ino bisa menerima semua kesenangan anehnya  
seperti menghabiskan waktu memandangi awan setelah mereka bermain-main  
tak jelas disungai dengan pancing yang dipinjamnya dari penduduk  
sekitar tempat mereka menghabiskan hari membolos mereka, meskipun sebenarnya hanya Shikamaru yang menikmati acara 'memandangi awan' itu karna Ino sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya bermain game dengan PSPnya.

Shikamaru bahkan tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terjerat pada pesona  
sisi pemberontak Ino.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah,

"Hei Pig, kau dari mana saja, kenapa baru pulang ?" tanya Sasori,  
tapi Ino malah mengacuhkannya dan mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya yang  
ternyata masih terkunci

"Wah wah, kau masih marah rupanya ?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Ino datar.

"Lalu yang barusan, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku ?" terang Sasori.

Terdengar Ino menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya dengan kasar.

"pertama, namaku INO bukan Pig. Kedua, kenapa kau suka sekali  
mengurusi urusan orang ? Dan ketiga, kenapa kau masih disini bukankah  
seharusnya kau sudah pulang bersama Deidara tadi pagi ?"  
Ino menghitung pernyataan dan pertanyaannya sekaligus dengan jari-jari  
lentiknya dan menggerak-gerakkannya dihadapan Sasori yang mulai  
frustasi dengan sikap acuh Ino.  
Namun sebelum Ino masuk ke dalam rumah sebuah kalimat menghentikan langkahnya,

"kenapa sekarang kau mengacuhkanku padahal dulu kau adalah berbie  
kecilku yang manis ?" kata Sasori kecewa.  
Seketika Ino teringat masa-masa gembira saat dia masih sangat sering  
bermain dengan Deidara dan Sasori waktu masih kecil dulu.

"Benar, dulu aku adalah barbie kecilmu yg manis tapi sekarang semua  
sudah berubah jadi maaf jika aku tak lagi sama seperti yang kau  
pikirkan" Ino meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mematung di depan pintu  
tanpa ada tanda untuk beranjak.

Ino membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar menyalakan musik dengan  
volume maximum dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.  
Ino benci pada Sasori yang selalu mengganggunya, dan  
mengingatkannyapada kenangan-kenangan manis masa lalu yang mati-matian  
ingin dia lupakan, tapi dia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak  
kunjung bisa melupakan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya tentang perasaannya  
sendiri juga hubungan anehnya dengan Sasori yang tak pernah bisa dia  
ungkapkan pada siapapun.  
Masalah sebenarnya bukan tentang Sasori, tapi tentang dirinya sendiri,  
dia sadar betul dengan itu.

Dengan berpura-pura acuh dan marah pada  
sikap jahil Sasori, Ino berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri demi  
menghentikan perasaan konyolnya agar tak semakin berkembang  
terhadap kebaikan-kebaikan Sasori.

Meski sebenarnya belakangan ini Sasori menunjukkan  
sinyal-sinyal positif seolah menanggapi perasannya dengan member perhatian-perhatian khusus terhadapnya, namun Ino tetap  
takut untuk berharap, dia sudah memutuskan untuk tak berharap lebih,  
tidak lagi untuk kali ini.

Bagi Ino ini bukan masalah patah hati karna menurutnya patah hati itu hal biasa  
yang efeknya tak seberapa pada dirinya, yang sulit dia terima adalah  
kenyataan bahwa dulu dia pernah salah, salah menempatkan perasaannya  
pada Sasori kala itu, salah karna tak pernah mengutarakannya pada  
Sasori lebih cepat, dan salah karna tak menghentikan perasaan itu  
lebih awal. Ino merasa malu karna telah salah paham terhadap sikap  
baik Sasori kala itu, marah atas sikap kepengecutannya, dan menyesal  
dengan keputusannya membiarkan perasaannya melayang terlalu tinggi  
hingga akhirnya harus terjatuh karna kesalahannya sendiri, meskipun semua itu karna dia memang belum benar-benar mengerti tentang perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali dia alami saat itu, dan saat dia mulai mengerti perasaan aneh apa itu dia tak mau mengakuinya.

Dan segala  
perasaan yang campur aduk itu belum bisa Ino kuasai sampai saat ini  
tiap kali berada didekat Sasori.

Sementara itu Sasori hanya bisa merenungi apa yang salah dari dirinya  
kali ini sambil menatap sedih ke arah kamar Ino, ingin rasanya dia  
masuk dan meminta maaf pada Ino tapi dia tahu dalam situasi kamar yg  
diciptakan Ino seperti sekarang menandakan bahwa Ino sedang ingin  
sendiri untuk meluapkan emosinya, hal yang tak pernah bisa Sasori  
rubah dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan Ino yang lain sampai saat ini, hal yang  
selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa tak berguna.

* * *

yooosh...akhirnya kepublish juga part 2 nya, silahkan reviewnya dan caci makinya sekali lagi XD

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yg sudah mau repot-repot meninggalkan jejak untuk fic abal saya ini

hyo kun, semoga bisa semakin kerasa feel konfliknya^^

Zielaviena, hahaha...itu masih rahasia, lihat saja nanti.

Pixie YANK, Gray Areader jangan bosan untuk selalu mengkoreksi newbie ini yaaa ^^

Lastri nara, ini sudah dilanjut. ^^

akhir kata, jya matta in the next part ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasori

Warning : OOC, many typos.

* * *

**Mikansei Communication**

**Part 3**

Hari ini Ino mengikuti seluruh jam pelajaran disekolah tanpa  
terkecuali, karna kemarin sudah membolos seharian bersama Shikamaru,  
meski Ino bukan termasuk murid unggulan tapi dia tak pernah membiarkan  
nilainya terlempar dari 10 besar.

Sebenarnya peringkat sepuluh besar itu sudah termasuk prestasi yg  
membanggakan disekolah elite KHS yg bertaraf Internasional, tapi Ino  
mempertahankan prestasi itu bukan karna bangga tapi lebih karna  
untuk mempertahankan kebebasannya mengisi absensi,ada beberapa hak istimewa  
bagi para murid berprestasi disekolah itu, bukan hanya beasiswa belajar  
atau penghargaan-penghargaan khusus seperti kebanyakan sekolah tapi  
juga dibebaskannya aturan absensi bagi murid-murid berprestasi  
tersebut, namun semua hak Istimewa itu tak diberikan pada Siswa berprestasi  
yang menginginkan beasiswa belajar penuh karna itu hanya hanya salah  
satu trik untuk memotivasi anak-anak pemalas dan bandel agar tetap mau  
belajar, itu sebabnya masuk telat ataupun tidur saat jam pelajaran tak  
pernah jadi masalah bagi Shikamaru, begitupun banyaknya kekosongan di  
buku absensi Ino, dan aturan inilah yg membuat Ino memilih sekolah ini  
juga, ya karna dari awal Ino adalah org yang moody, dan dia menyadari  
hal itu.

Lagi, kali ini pun Ino malas pulang cepat ke rumah dan dia memutuskan  
untuk bermain dikolam renang sekolah untuk menunggu waktu senja.

Hinata sedang menangis diruang ganti saat Ino hendak mengganti pakaian  
renangnya dengan seragam sekolahnya yg kering, dia melihat Hinata  
memegang seragamnya yang basah semua termasuk yang sedang  
dipakainya, Ino tahu ini kerjaan fans gila Uchiha yang cemburu melihat  
Hinata sering mendapat perlakuan khusus dari sang Uchiha, sudah banyak  
yang tahu tentang perlakuan 'berbeda' sang Uchiha itu tapi menurut  
murid-murid yang lain Hinata terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya, namun  
Ino tahu sebenarnya bukan Hinata tak menyadarinya hanya saja dia  
terlalu fokus pada Naruto, pemuda dari kelas sebelah yang menaruh hati  
pada Sakura, padahal sakura sendiri adalah fans berat Uchiha.

"Dibully lagi eh ?" tanya Ino dingin sambil mengganti pakaiannya,  
Hinata hanya menoleh sebentar melihat Ino lantas kembali meratapi  
nasibnya didepan baju-bajunya yg basah.

sebenarnya Ino bukan orang yg suka mencampuri urusan orang lain tapi tak tahu  
kenapa dia selalu peka dengan urusan orang lain meski dia sudah  
berusaha untuk tak mau tahu, dan Ino benci pada kepekaannya tersebut  
karna membuatnya selalu ingin peduli dengan orang lain apalagi jika  
orangnya dalam kondisi yg terlihat tak berdaya seperti Hinata saat  
ini, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu payah untuk urusan mengungkapkan  
kepeduliannya itu, jadilah orang lebih sering salah tanggap alih-alih  
tersentuh dengan kepeduliannya. Poor Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau segera memutuskan pilihan, menerima perasaan Sasuke,  
atau tetap menanti Naruto melihatmu ?"

Tak ada respon dari Hinata, tapi Ino tahu Hinata mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi keduanya tentu ada konsekuensinya,jika kau memilih Sasuke kau  
haruslah merelakan perasaanmu pada Naruto setidaknya kau bisa  
mengandalkan Sasuke untuk melindungimu dari orang-orang itu"

Hinata mulai menatapnya heran.

"Jika kau memilih tetap menunggu Naruto melihatmu maka kau harus bisa  
melawan mereka sendiri kecuali kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu lebih  
dulu pada Naruto mungkin dia akan menerimamu"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" jawab Hinata pura-pura tak mengerti karna  
dia tak suka cara Ino mencampuri urusannya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih pilihan pertama setidaknya aku  
tak perlu repot sendiri menghadapi fans-fans gila Uchiha" Ino menoleh

"Atau mungkin yang terakhir, itu terserah padamu" Ino melemparkan  
pakaian keringnya pada Hinata dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Hinata yg sempat kaget lalu mengucapkan trimakasih yang entah didengar  
Ino atau tidak.

Ino mendecih mengingat ucapan trimakasih Hinata yg masih bisa dia  
dengar setelah beranjak dari ruang ganti itu, dia menolong Hinata  
bukan karna kasian apalagi untuk ucapan trimakasih dia hanya benci  
melihat orang menangis terlebih karna kasus pembullyan, baginya  
semakin seseorang terlihat lemah maka orang-orang akan semakin senang  
dan berani membullynya, seperti yg sudah ia buktikan.  
Dulunya, Ino juga pernah jadi korban pembullyan oleh teman dan  
kakak-kakak kelasnya yang tak menyukainya karna mudah bergaul dengan  
murid laki-laki, hanya saja memang tak banyak yang mengetahuinya,  
hanya beberapa orang yang tahu namun Ino selalu melarang mereka untuk  
ikut campur meski begitu Ino tak pernah segan untuk meminta bantuan  
teman-temannya yang rata-rata murid laki-laki dalam melancarkan aksi  
balas dendamnya, itulah yang membuat teman-temannya diam saat  
melihatnya dibully, alih-alih dibela dan dilindungi seperti  
tokoh-tokoh heroin diserial-serialgame yang sering dia mainkan Ino  
memilih caranya sendiri untuk melawan mereka, tak jarang Ino membalas  
perlakuan mereka dengan pembalasan yang lebih licik dan kejam, bahkan  
beberapa musuhnya memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah  
daripada terus-terusan menjadi musuh bebuyutannya, Ino bahkan tak  
segan mempermalukan orang-orang yang pernah membullynya dulu.  
Ino meski diluar terlihat apatis dan lebih suka menghindari masalah  
namun sejatinya dia adalah orang yang selalu total bahkan perfeksionis  
ketika sudah memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam suatu urusan termasuk  
urusan dendam. Itulah sebabnya tak banyak orang yang mau berurusan  
dengannya. Sebagian murid terutama murid perempuan yang mengenalnya  
menganggapnya monster yang mengerikan, sebagian lagi hanya  
menganggapnya menyebalkan, sebagian lagi menganggapnya biasa saja  
namun lebih memilih menjaga jarak darinya. Itu juga yang menyebabkan  
teman-temanya lebih banyak didominasi oleh laki-laki itupun tak bisa  
dikatakan dekat hanya terlihat akrab karna sering bertegur sapa dan  
sesekali bercanda dengannya, meski begitu tak sedikit lelaki yang  
menaruh hati padanya dan mengaguminya dari jauh mengingat secara fisik  
dan otak Ino yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata murid perempuan pada  
umumnya ditambah wawasan dan hobinya bermain game yang membuatnya mudah  
berbaur dengan murid laki-laki kebanyakan, tapi Ino memilih  
mengabaikan semua itu karna dia tak suka terikat dengan suatu hubungan  
khusus, berkaca dari hubungannya dengan Sasori dan kisah-kisah romansa  
yang pernah dia saksikan baik itu secara live dari kehidupan  
orang-orang disekelilingnya atau dari film yang pernah dia tonton  
maupun buku-buku yg pernah dia baca membuatnya beranggapan bahwa  
ikatan dalam suatu hubungan dekat apalagi dalam arti khusus adalah  
sesuatu yang merepotkan dan menyusahkan.

Tapi Ino tak memungkiri bahwa ada rasa hampa didalam sudut hatinya  
yang sering mengusik pikirannya, dia sadar bahwa dia butuh seseorang  
selain keluarganya yang bisa dia percaya untuk mengisi kekosongan itu  
tapi sampai saat ini dia tak mau ambil pusing soal itu karna dia yakin  
dia hanya belum menemukannya saja.

"Tadaima" Ino mengucapkan salam lebih keras dari biasanya setelah  
menyadari bahwa kakaknya datang lagi hari ini, dia bahkan terkejut  
saat mendapati ayahnya juga sudah pulang dan keduanya terlihat tengah  
menanti kedatangannya.

"Okaeri Ino-chan" jawab ayah dan kakaknya bersamaan, Ino terlihat agak  
kaget namun juga sangat senang melihat ayah dan kakaknya duduk  
bersama, sungguh pemandangan yang langka bagi Ino semenjak kakaknya  
memutuskan meniti karirnya sebagai seniman di kota.

Ino terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan rencana makan malam diluar kali  
ini. Bagaimana tidak ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah hampir tiga  
tahun dia bisa makan bersama dengan ayah dan kakaknya lagi sebelum  
kakaknya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota. Ino sama sekali tak  
memikirkan apa yg ingin dibicarakan ayah dan kakknya setelah ini. Ino  
seperti kembali pada masa kanak-kanaknya,dia sama sekali tak malu  
untuk bersikap manja pada kakak dan ayahnya seperti dulu meski berada  
ditempat umum seperti saat ini.

"Nii-chan, setelah ini boleh aku pesan es krim?"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu Ino-chan" jawab Deidara.

"Boleh kan tou-san?" Ino mencoba meminta dukungan dari ayahnya.  
ayahnya malah tersenyum haru melihat putrinya bisa kembali ceria,  
pemandangan yg tergolong langka untuk orang-orang yang mengenal Ino.

"Memangnya perutmu masih muat?" tanya Deidara setengah tak percaya,  
pasalnya Ino sudah makan begitu banyak makanan yang dihidangkan di  
meja mereka, dia bahkan hampir menghabiskan separuhnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ino percaya diri.

"hhh...kau rakus sekali Ino" kata Deidara mengejek. Ino menggembungkan  
pipinya tanda kesal.

"Sudahlah Deidara biarka dia memesan yang dia mau, lagipula tak setiap  
hari dia mau makan banyak seperti ini" kata Inoichi kemudian. Ino  
terlihat begitu senang mendengar pembelaan dari Ayahnya.

"Yaaay, terimakasih Tou-san" Ino lalu segera memanggil pelayan dan  
memesan menu eskrim yg dia inginkan.  
Ino terlihat begitu berbeda malam itu, bukan penampilannya tapi sikap  
dan diri Inolah yang membuat Shikamaru enggan beranjak dari tempatnya  
duduk nya di salah satu sudut restoran makanan cepat saji itu, meski  
teman-temannya sudah mengajaknya beranjak dari sana dan pergi  
meninggalkannyasejak tadi. Dia tak pernah tahu sisi lain Ino yang satu  
ini, bahkan dia yakin orang-orang yang mengenal Ino pun tak banyak  
yang tahu sisi kekanak-kanakanIno. Shikamaru semakin terpesona dengan  
Ino meski Ino tak pernah mengetahuinya.

"Ino-chan, apa kau senag malam ini?" tanya ayahnya saat perjalanan  
pulang ke rumah.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang Tou-san, ini pertama kalinya kita makan  
bersama lagi semenjak nii-chan pindah" kata Ino seolah mengingatkan

"Oh iya, nii-chan malam ini akan menginap kan?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku akan segera pulang setelah menyampaikan sesuatu padamu Ino-chan"  
aaah itu lagi, memangnya mau menyampaikan apa sih, apakah itu sangat  
penting?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi malas.

"Ini memang sangat penting" terang Deidara.

"Memangnya apa yg ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Nanti saja setelah sampai dirumah" tambah Deidara.

"Aaaahh, kau sama sekali tidak asik nii-chan" seketika Ino kembali  
pada perangainya yang semula.  
Deidara terlihat serius dengan kemudi mobilnya, tapi siapa yang tahu  
bahwa sebenarnya Deidara sedang cemas memikirkan reaksi Ino terhadap  
rencananya nanti. Ayah Ino lebih banyak diam, menyembunyikan kesedihan  
yang kembali menyeruak ketika mendengar Deidara akan menyampaikan  
rencananya pada Ino.  
.

.

.

"Tidak nii-chan, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Tou-san" terdengar Ino  
menolak dengan keras ajakan Deidara untuk pindah dari rumah ayahnya.

"Ino-chan, ayolah jangan mempersulit keadaan. Nii-chan mohon"

"Kheh, mempersulit keadaan? Bukankah itu yang sering nii-chan lakukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya khawatir padamu mengingat ayah jarang ada  
untukmu di rumah, sebagai seorang kakak aku ingin mencoba membantu  
dengan menjagamu itu saja. Apa itu berlebihan?"

"Kalau kau memang begitu khawatir padaku kenapa tidak kau saja yang  
pindah kesini, kita bisa tinggal bersama seperti dulu?" kata Ino  
dingin.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku, tapi kalau  
kau tinggal bersamaku setidaknya aku akan selalu berada dirumah saat kau membutuhkanku"

Pekerjaan Deidara sebagai seniman memang membuatnya lebih banyak  
bekerja dirumah daripada pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai seorang detektif  
kepolisian. Itulah sebabnya Deidara bersikeras ingin mengajak Ino  
pindah ke rumahnya.

"Lihat kan, kau sendiri juga sama tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu"

"Tapi setidaknya aku - . . ."

"Sudahlah nii chan kurasa pembicaraan ini sudah selesai, sebaiknya  
nii-chan keluar dari kamarku, aku mau tidur" Ino membuka pintu untuk  
mengusir deidara dari kamarnya, dia bahkan tak membiarkan kakaknya itu  
menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tbc...

* * *

Sekalian publish part ke 3 mumpung sempat, mohon koreksinya lagi.

RnR please...

arigatou.^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasori

Warning : OOC, many typos.

* * *

**Mikansei Communication**

**Part 4**

Pagi itu, Ino pergi ke sekolah dengan penampilan yang kacau sekacau  
pikirannya. Kantung matanya menebal kehitamannya, rambut yang hanya  
disisir sekadarnya tanpa keinginan untuk mengikat apalagi menatanya,  
Ino terlihat lebih mirip mayat hidup daripada seorang pelajar yang  
hendak pergi ke sekolah.

Kakaknya sudah pulang dini hari tadi setelah sempat berdebat dengan  
ayahnya, Ino masih mendengar semua pembicaraan kakak dan ayahnya  
setelah dia mengusir kakaknya dari kamarnya semalam. Dia tak bisa  
tidur semalaman, meski dia pura-pura tidur saat ayahnya mencoba  
membangunkannyadari balik pintu sebelum pergi ke kantornya. Ino benci  
situasi rumah seperti saat ini, situasi dimana dia bahkan merasa asing  
dengan dirinya sendiri dirumah itu, dia ingin sekali ada seseorang  
yang memperhatikannya disaat-saat seperti ini, dia ingin menangis  
menumpahkan seluruh rasa sesaknya. Bukan ayah dan kakaknya tak  
memperhatikan Ino, tapi disaat seperti ini yang sering terjadi justru  
Ino lah yang menolak segala bentuk perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.  
Salahkan Ino yang keras kepala, tapi sayangnya di rumah itu bukan  
hanya Ino yang memiliki sifat keras kepala, semua orang di rumahnya  
adalah orang-orang yang keras kepala dan tertutup apalagi untuk urusan  
perasaan.

Ino mengayuh sepedanya tanpa arah dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.  
Sebenarnya dia masih belum terlambat tapi Ino sama sekali tak berniat meneruskan kayuhannya menuju sekolahnya, dia terlalu malas untuk kesekolah. Tapi, apa yang akan dia lakukan seharian ini jika dia tak  
sekolah, dia ingin menghubungi temannya, tapi dia merasa segan jika  
mengajak temannya membolos hanya karena masalah pribadinya.

"Haaaaahhhh..." ino menghela nafas panjang diatas jembatan, tempat  
dirinya memberhentikan sepedanya dan menerawang ke atas saat ini.

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara mengaketkannya dari belakang, Ino hampir saja  
terjungkal dari sepedanya karena kaget.

"Haiiish...kau mengagetkanku saja Shika" jawabnya jengkel.

"Kau sedang ada maslah?"

"Sedikit" kata Ino jujur tanpa sadar.

"Sudah hampir terlambat, ayo cepat" ajak Shikamaru.

Entah kenapa Ino mau mengikuti Shikamaru ke sekolah begitu saja, meski  
tadinya dia malas untuk pergi ke sekolah.  
Ino benar-tak bisa fokus selama jam pelajaran, dia merutuki dirinya  
sendiri yang tadi mengekori shikamaru ke sekolah. Dia melirik kearah  
Shikamaru dan mendapatinya sedang tidur pulas seperti biasa.

"Ck..." Ino mendecih pelan, dia sangat iri pada Shikamaru yang bisa  
tertidur pulas dimana saja seolah hidupnya tak pernah ada masalah,  
andai dia bisa bersikap secuek Shikamaru. Ino memaksakan diri  
mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka sensei tentang sejarah Jepang meski  
hanya sedikit yang bisa dia tangkap, untung saja ini bukan pelajaran  
matematika yang memerlukan konsentrasi penuh.

Ino berencana untuk membolos diatap sekolah selama sisa jam pelajaran  
berikutnya. Namun saat akan membuka pintu atap dia mendengar suara orang yang  
sedang bicara entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengintip siapa orang  
dibalik pintu itu, rupanya Hinata sedang berusaha menyatakan  
perasaannya pada Naruto secara langsung seperti yang ia sarankan, Ino  
tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau berani mengambil keputusan juga"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya seseorang dari belakang yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja Sasuke" kata Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Keputusan apa yang kau maksud tadi"

"Minggirlah, aku mau lewat" Ino mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan  
menyuruh Sasuke meyingkir dari jalannya untuk berbalik.

"Kutanya, keputusan apa yang kau bicarakan barusan?"

"Keputusan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto" jawab Ino  
terus terang. Ino pikir tak ada gunanya dia menyembunyikannya dari  
Sasuke.

"Apa kau yang menyuruhnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya,  
"Aku hanya memberinya saran"  
Ino tahu ini pasti sulit untuk diterima Sasuke, dia sedikit bersimpati  
pada Sasuke kali ini, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan  
pada seseorang yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan perasaannya, atau  
pada kasusnya sendiri terhadap seseorang yang tak menyadari perasaan  
yang coba dia sampaikan lewat perhatian-perhatian khusus yang dia  
berikan.

Sasuke dan Ino bisa dibilang mirip bahkan sama dalam hal yang satu  
ini, mereka sama-sama sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya secara lisan  
pada orang yang bersangkutan secara langsung, banyak alasan yang sulit  
untuk dijelaskan kenapa mereka sulit melakukan hal yang biasa bagi  
sebagian orang pada umumnya. Gengsi, malu, bingung, canggung dan masih  
banyak lagi.

Sasuke menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya, namun saat Sasuke hendak  
membuka pintu atap itu Ino segera mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan, sebaiknya kali ini kau tak ikut campur lagi dengan urusan  
orang lain?"

"Sebaiknya kau menghormati keputusan Hinata Sasuke" kata Ino mencoba  
mencegah sasuke mengganggu upaya Hinata menyatakan perasaannya, melihat keseriusan Ino Sasuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sepatah katapun.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ino...bisa bicara sebentar" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah  
Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa, cepatlah aku lelah?" jawab Ino ketus.

"Bukan di sini, ikutlah denganku" Sasori langsung menarik tangan Ino  
dan memasukkan Ino kedalam mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan protes yg  
keluar dari mulut Ino.

Sasori tampak serius memikirkan kata-katanya saat sampai ditempat tujuan mereka.

"Bicaralah" Ino mulai tak nyaman dengan situasi mereka yang hening.

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti dulu?"

"Bisa, kalau kau bisa merubah pandanganmu terhadapku"

Satu-satunya hal yang sampai saat ini belum bisa diterima Ino dari  
Sasori adalah bagaimana cara Sasori memandang dan memperlakukannya  
sebagai anak kecil yang bisa dipermainkan dengan mudah. Menyakitkan  
bagi Ino melihat Sasori bisa bersikap seolah waktu tak pernah berubah  
diantara mereka, sedangkan dia harus bergelut dengan perasaan  
konyolnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah melihatku sebagai anak kecil, dan berhentilah menutup  
mata terhadap ketertarikanku padamu, cukup katakan 'tidak' jika kau  
memang tak bisa menerimanya"

"Apa yang...jadi, jadi selama ini... kau...?" Sasori kehilangan  
kata-katanya seketika saat mendengar pengakuan Ino yang tak disengaja.

Dia tak pernah menyangka, dia bahkan tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu  
tentang sikap aneh Ino, selama ini Sasori hanya menganggap Ino sebagai  
gadis kecilnya selayaknya adik baginya karna kedekatannya dengan  
Deidara. Pantas saja dia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang tak biasa saat  
dia berada di dekat Ino, mungkinkah dia juga sebenarnya merasakan hal  
sama dengan Ino?

"Sial...aku pulang sekarang" Ino mengumpat keras setelah menyadari  
kecerobohannya,dia terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga tanpa sengaja  
mengatakan hal yang selama ini dia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Ino segera  
turun dari mobil Sasori dan berlari guna menyembunyaikanrasa malunya.

Namun sebelum dia berhasil menjauh dari tempat itu Sasori telah  
berhasil menghentikannyadengan sebuah tarikan ditangannya kemudian  
memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Ino, maaf karna aku tak pernah menyadarinya" Ino diam tak  
membalas pelukan Sasori, dia lebih memilih mendengarkan apa yang  
dikatakan Sasori

"Aku menerimanya, aku mau menerima perasaanmu Ino" Ino tercekat  
mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Ino menangis, menangis karna lega, dia  
benar-benar menangis, bukan karna perasaannya tersambut tapi lebih  
karna perasaannya selama ini terungkapkan dan untuk pertama kalinya  
berhasil tersampaikan dengan baik pada seseorang tanpa menimbulkan  
kesalahpahaman yang baru diantara mereka.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Ino" kata Sasori mengakhiri pelukannya.

"Hihiks hihi hiks..." Ino tertawa disela-sela tangisnya yang belum reda.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Terimakasih Sasori, terimakasih karna akhirnya kau mau mengerti apa  
yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi kupikir itu tak perlu"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ya, aku sudah tak berharap lagi padamu Sasori, setidaknya itulah  
pilihan yang sudah kuputuskan sejak kupikir aku takkan bisa  
mengungkapkan semuanya padamu"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Ino-chan"

"Haaaahhh..." Ino menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan maksud  
kata-katanya tadi

"Begini Sasori-kun, jadi sekarang aku sudah cukup puas akhirnya bisa  
mengungkapkan semuaya padamu dan kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan  
meskipun itu tadi keluar tanpa sengaja" jelas Ino dengan mantap.

"Jadi Sasori-kun bagaimana kalau kita tetap seperti  
sebelum-sebelumnya, aku gadis kecilmu dan kau kawai onii-chanku, oke?!  
hehehe..." kata Ino tiba-tiba ceria seolah tak pernah terjadi  
apa-apa. Sasori hanya bisa dibuat cengo karnanya.

"Sou ka?" kata Sasori lirih. Hening, Ino jadi merasa bersalah.

"Gomennasai" ucap Ino penuh penyesalan.

"Yaaahh...sudahlah, meskipun aku harus patah hati tapi tak masalah  
kalau itu yang benar-benar Ino-chan inginkan" Sasori pura-pura kecewa,  
dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ino dengan sayang. Ino tertawa  
melihat akting konyol Sasori, dia senang karna satu masalahnya selesai  
sekarang.

"Yooosh, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang" kini giliran Ino yang  
menarik Sasori menuju mobil. Tapi Ino tak pernah tahu rasa kecewa yang  
sebenarnya disembunyikan Sasori. Ya, meski baru menyadari perasaannya  
sendiri namun Sasori tak menyangkal bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan  
khusus pada Ino. Tapi biarlah, lebih baik begini daripada dia harus  
kehilangan gadis kecilnya lagi, pikir Sasori dibalik senyum mirisnya.

Ino merasa hatinya sangat ringan, dia terus tersenyum sepanjang jalan  
menuju sekolah pagi itu, dia bersenandung kecil sambil mengayuh  
sepedanya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang pagi ini" sebuah suara lagi-lagi  
mengejutkannya saat dia sedang menaruh sepedanya ditempat parkir  
sepeda.

"Oh, ternyata kau Shika. Ya aku memang sedang senang pagi ini" jawab Ino riang.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?"

"Pernyataan yang jujur" Shikamaru menatap Ino tak mengerti, Ino hanya  
tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Apa seseorang telah menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

"Hmmm...bisa dibilang begitu, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang  
akhirnya berhasil menngungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini  
kusembunyikan" Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan cerita Ino dalam diam,  
pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau dan sesuatu yang aneh namun tak  
menyenangkan menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Kau tahu Shika, sekarang rasanya begitu ringan disini" Ino berkata  
sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu sumringah.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyatakan sebuah  
kejujuran, aku juga ingin merasakan hal kau katakan barusan?"

"Eh, kau mau menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang Shika? Pasti aku  
bantu, siapa dia?" kata Ino antusias.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau, datanglah ke atap sekolah saat jam  
istirahat" jawab Shikamaru sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih  
penasaran.  
.

.

.

.

.

Ino merasa aneh saat memasuki gedung sekolah, dia merasa semua  
murid-murid disana memperhatikannya beberapa bahkan sambil  
bebisik-bisik tak jelas. Tapi Ino tak menghiraukan semua itu sampai  
dia tiba didepan lokernya dan dikejutkan dengan keadaan lokernya yang  
mengerikan seolah ada orang yang sengaja mengerjainya, seketika  
amarahnya langsung memuncak.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?" teriak Ino nyaring membuat suasana disana  
sunyi seketika. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan begitu marah seolah siap  
menerkam siapa saja yang berani mengusiknya. Tak ada anak yang  
menjawab, semua bungkam, beberapa anak memiliih menjauh dari tempat  
itu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat dia pikir tak ada gunanya dia bertanya  
seperti itu pada murid-murid yang ada disana, dia membanting lokernya  
dengan kasar setelah menukar sepatunya dengan uwabaki yang untungnya  
masih selamat di dalam loker itu, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya  
bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Ino berjalan ke kelasnya dengan kemarahan yang belum mereda, namun  
saat tiba dimejanya dia malah menjadi semakin marah karna mejanya juga  
menjadi korban keisengan orang. Ino menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" kata Ino penuh penekanan meski tak  
lagi dengan berteriak.

"Kami tidak tahu Ino-san, saat kami masuk kelas mejamu sudah dalam  
keadaan seperti itu." jawab Hinata akhirnya memecah keheningan kelas  
karna kemarahan Ino.

"Sou ka? Jadi ada yang mau bermain-main denganku rupanya" gumam Ino  
saat melihat seringai aneh diwajah Sasuke.  
Ino terpaksa menahan amarahnya karna Anko sensei sudah memasuki  
kelasnya meski tadinya dia berniat untuk keluar kelas dan membolos  
saja untuk meredakan amarahnya yang masih terasa dipuncak ubun-ubun.

"Ohayou gozaimaasu" ucap Anko sensei memberi salam, tanda pelajaran  
akan segera dimulai. Sedangkan Ino masih berusaha mati-matian untuk  
mengendalikan emosinya dengan berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang. Sepertinya ini hari yang buruk bagi Ino karna harus memulai kegiatan belajarnya dengan mood yang sangat buruk karna kejadian tadi 'semoga tak ada guru yang memperhatikannya selama pelajaran berlangsung' harapnya dalam hati. Poor  
Ino.

Tbc...

* * *

Langsung part 4, semoga gak tambah hancur.

koreksi dan RnR onegai shimaaasu...

Hontou ni arigatou dan see you next part.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikansei communication **

**Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto**

warning ; typos. sedikit OOC, alur masih terlalu cepat, membosankan mungkin, DLDR.^^

* * *

Part 5

"Ne Shika, kau duluan saja aku ke toilet dulu"

"hn" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Uchiha san, bisa bicara sebentar?" Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Ino.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau tahu tentang yang kualami pagi ini?"

"Apa kau pikir aku terlibat dengan hal rendahan seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saja, bukankah tempo hari kau menyalahkanku atas keputusan Hinata?"

"ya, jujur saja aku memang menyalahkanmu tapi aku tak punya niat berurusan denganmu"

"kheh, tapi kau senang kan ada org yang mengerjaiku?"

"aku hanya tak punya alasan untuk tak merasa senang" kata Sasuke menyeringai yang ditanggapi Ino dengan decihan.

"apa kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"awalnya, tapi sekarang kupikir aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Bantuanku? Apa kau pikir aku akan membantumu?"

"tentu saja, karna aku punya ini" Ino memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"itu, bagaimana... kau?"

"jadi waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihatmu, karna waktu itu kebetulan aku sedang membawa kamera jadi aku iseng mengambil fotomu, bagaimana bagus kan?"

Itu adalah foto dimana Sasuke mau menaruh sesuatu diloker Hinata diam-diam, ada keuntungan tersendiri bagi Ino yang sering bermain-main dulu diarea gedung sekolah setelah jam pelajaran usai, tak jarang Ino melihat hal-hal ', dia terpojokmenarik' dari orang-orang tertentu baik siswa maupun staff sekolah yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

"kau tahu Uchiha san, kupikir hanya fans gilamu yang bisa melakukan hal rendahan itu, ternyata kegilaan mereka juga menular padamu"

Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, dia terpojok dan kehabisanan kata-kata.

"kau..."

"aku tahu sebenarnya yang memicu fansmu untuk membully Hinata adalah kau sendiri, tujuannya adalah agar kau bisa menjadi menjadi pahlawan dimata Hinata tapi sayangnya semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana eh, benar kan Uchiha san?" Ino berseringai lebar atas kemenangannya, kartu as sebentar lagi akan jatuh ketangannya.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tak sulit, jadilah partner maksudku pacarku" jawab Ino sedangkan Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Tentu saja hanya pura-pura dan hanya sementara setidaknya sampai aku bisa membuat perhitungan pada orang-orang yang mencari masalah denganku kali ini, bagaimana? aku tahu kau takkan menolak" tambah Ino.

"baiklah, aku mengerti"

"ureshiii...kau memang benar-benar pengertian Sasuke-kun, nah sekarang boleh kuminta alamat emailmu" sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada Ino tersenyum imut mengekspresikan betapa senangnya dia, namun dimata Sasuke senyum itu lebih mirip seperti senyum iblis yang kelaparan. mengerikan.

Sasuke benar-benar sial kali ini, dia tak pernah menyangka akan berurusan dengan Ino bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun, tentu saja bukan karna alasan takut pada Ino tapi menurutnya berurusan dengan perempuan seperti Ino akan lebih menyebalkan daripada dengan fans-fans gilanya, dan sekarang asumsi itu terbukti sudah. Dalam hati dia memberi julukan baru untuk Ino, yaitu perempuan iblis berwajah bidadari.

"Ne Shika, kau duluan saja aku ke toilet dulu"

"hn" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Uchiha san, bisa bicara sebentar?" Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Ino.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau tahu tentang yang kualami pagi ini?"

"Apa kau pikir aku terlibat dengan hal rendahan seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saja, bukankah tempo hari kau menyalahkanku atas keputusan Hinata?"

"ya, jujur saja aku memang menyalahkanmu tapi aku tak punya niat berurusan denganmu"

"kheh, tapi kau senang kan ada org yang mengerjaiku?"

"aku hanya tak punya alasan untuk tak merasa senang" kata Sasuke menyeringai yang ditanggapi Ino dengan decihan.

"apa kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"awalnya, tapi sekarang kupikir aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Bantuanku? Apa kau pikir aku akan membantumu?"

"tentu saja, karna aku punya ini" Ino memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"itu, bagaimana... kau?"

"Jadi waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihatmu, karna waktu itu kebetulan aku sedang membawa kamera jadi aku iseng mengambil fotomu, bagaimana bagus kan?"

Itu adalah foto dimana Sasuke mau menaruh sesuatu diloker Hinata diam-diam, ada keuntungan tersendiri bagi Ino yang sering bermain-main dulu diarea gedung sekolah setelah jam pelajaran usai, tak jarang Ino melihat hal-hal "menarik" dari orang-orang tertentu baik siswa maupun staff sekolah yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

"kau tahu Uchiha san, kupikir hanya fans gilamu yang bisa melakukan hal rendahan itu, ternyata kegilaan mereka juga menular padamu"

Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, dia terpojok dan kehilangan kata-katanya.

"kau..."

"sebenarnya aku tahu sbenarnya yang memicu fansmu untuk membully Hinata adalah kau sendiri, tujuannya adalah agar kau bisa menjadi menjadi pahlawan dimata Hinata tapi sayangnya semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana eh, benar kan Uchiha san?" Ino berseringai lebar atas kemenangannya, kartu as sebentar lagi akan jatuh ketangannya.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tak sulit, jadilah partner maksudku pacarku" jawab Ino.

"Tentu saja hanya pura-pura dan hanya sementara setidaknya sampai aku bisa membuat perhitungan pada orang-orang yang mencari masalah denganku kali ini, bagaimana? aku tahu kau takkan menolak" tambah Ino.

"baiklah, aku mengerti"

"ureshiii...kau memang pengertian Sasuke-kun, nah boleh kuminta alamat emailmu" kata Ino dengan senyum imut iblisnya.  
Sasuke benar-benar sial, dia tak pernah menyangka akan berurusan dengan Ino, bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya pun tidak. Dalam hati dia mengumpati Ino dan menyebutnya perempuan iblis berwajah bidadari.

Shikamaru sudah berada diatap sekolah saat Ino sampai ditempat itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat Shika, tadi guru menyuruhku mengambil print out diruang guru" kata Ino dengan nafas yg masih memburu karna berlari.

"tak apa, ngomong-ngomong Ino soal tadi pagi apa kau baik-baik saja?" karna pagi tadi Anko sensei sudah masuk kelas Shikamaru belum sempat menanyakan perihal tindakan iseng yg Ino dapat secara langsung.

"aaa...soal itu, aku tak apa-apa, kau tenang saja" jawab Ino santai.

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja, sudahlah. . .tak perlu membahas itu, aku sedang malas memikirkannya. Jadi dimana gadis itu?" kata Ino tiba-tiba antusias.

"Dia. . . ." jawaban Shika terpotong saat Ino memutuskan mengangkat ponselnya yg bergetar setelah melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"sebentar Shika"  
Karna tak biasanya Deidara menelponnya dijam-jam seperti ini Ino reflek  
menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa nii-san?"

"Tou-san? Kenapa dengan Tou-san?"

"dimana?"

"baiklah, aku segera kesana".

"maaf Shika aku harus pergi sekarang"

Shikamaru tak sempat menanyakan apa yg terjadi karna begitu sambungan itu ditutup Ino langsung melesat pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.  
.

.

.

Konoha Hospital

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadaan tou-san? Kenapa dengan tou-san, apa yang  
terjadi?" tanya Ino panik.

"tenanglah dulu Ino" kata Sasori menenagkan, sedangkan Deidara masih  
terlihat bungkam menatap ruang ICU yg masih tertutup rapat.

"nii-san jawab aku!" tanya Ino sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Deidara.  
"maafkan aku...maafkan aku"

###

"maafkan aku tou-san, tapi kalau tou-san tetap bersikeras tak mau ikut  
bersamaku biar Ino saja yang tinggal bersamaku"

"tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah Ino-chan?" desak Inoichi.

"aku bisa memindahkannya kesekolah yang sama bagusnya dengan sekolah  
Ino yang sekarang" jawab Deidara sambil terus mengemasi baju-baju Ino  
kedalam kopor besar yang telah disiapkan Deidara.

"tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi Deidara, tou-san mohon" Inoichi  
berkata lirih. 'Lagipula umurku juga pasti tak akan lama lagi' batin  
Inoichi sambil menatap nanar kearah Deidara.

Deidara sebenarnya juga terpaksa melakukan semua ini, dia sebenarnya  
tak tega dengan ayahnya, namun sebagaimana ayahnya menyayangi dirinya  
dan Ino dia pun sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, tapi dengan tinggal  
terpisah yang jaraknya juga tak bisa dibilang dekat Deidara tak  
mungkin bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk ayah dan adiknya yang sangat  
ia cintai. Deidara berharap dengan memaksa Ino ikut bersamanya ayahnya akan luluh  
dan bersedia pindah ketempatnya juga.

Sudah berbagai cara Deidara  
gunakan untuk membujuk ayahnya agar mau tinggal bersama dengannya  
namun ayahnya selalu menolaknya, ayahnya bilang tak mau meninggalkan  
tempat kenangan terakhir mereka bersama ibunya. Ya Inoichi sangat  
mencintai istrinya yang sudah meninggal lebih dari 13 tahun yang lalu,  
tapi Inoichi yang selalu merasa bersalah karna tak ada disamping  
istrinya disaat-saat terakhir belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan  
terus terjebak dalam penyesalan, dengan alasan pekerjaan Inoichi  
selalu menolak untuk menikah lagi maupun pindah dari rumahnya. Deidara  
yang mengetahui semuanya tentu ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong  
ayahnya tanpa harus melibatkan adiknya lebih jauh, namun ketidaktahuan  
Ino akan kondisi ayahnya membuatnya semakin sulit. sedangkan Ino sendiri yang notabene  
lebih dekat dengan sang ayah menolak ajakannya untuk pindah  
meninggalkan sang ayah. Semuanya semakin runyam saat siang tadi  
ayahnya mendadak pingsan karna serangan jantung setelah berdebat  
dengannya. Sungguh Deidara tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan  
setelah ini.

###

Ino masih tertegun mendengar crita sekaligus pengakuan kakaknya,  
bodohnya dia yang tak pernah mananyakan alasan Deidara mengajaknya  
pindah dan malah menghujat keputusan Deidara yang terkesan keterlaluan  
dimatanya.

"Maafkan aku Ino-chan, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membuat  
Tou-san seperti ini, maafkan aku Tou-san" sesal Deidara sembari  
menundukkan kepalanya dalam disamping ayahnya yang masih terbaring tak  
sadarkan diri.

"tidak nii-san, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karna tak  
pernah mau mengerti beban yang kau tanggung sendirian selama ini, aku  
tak pernah mau mengerti keadaan kalian, aku terlalu memikirkan diriku  
sendiri...hiks...hiks...maafkan aku" Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya  
dipelukan Deidara, sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum dan  
memutuskan untuk memberi kakak adik itu privasi lebih lama untuk  
mencurahkan hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

Mengenal keluarga Yamanaka selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun cukup  
membuat Sasori memahami karakter keluarga itu, menurutnya keluarga  
Yamanaka adalah keluarga yang begitu mengagumkan, satu-satunya  
kelemahan terparah mereka adalah urusan mengungkapkan emosi. Mereka  
paling sulit mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan dan  
pikirkan, dan cenderung menutupi perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya  
dihadapan orang lain dengan reaksi yang sebaliknya sehingga sering  
membuat orang lain salah mengartikan sikap mereka. Tapi mereka  
sejatinya adalah orang-orang yang hangat dan penyayang. Sasori merasa  
beruntung bisa dekat dengan keluarga itu, meski Deidara masih sering  
menyimpan masalah-masalahnya sendiri, tapi sebagai sahabat Sasori  
berharap suatu saat baik Deidara maupun Ino dapat lebih terbuka  
padanya.

TBC...

yooshh...akhirnya.

Terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk yang masih mau membaca lanjutan fic gaje ini.

special thank's buat yg udah review dipart sebelumnya, ada Anniiie san, pixie YANK yang selalu mau bersabar selalu repotkan dengan segala kedodolan saya, Nasa chan, Gray areader jug, Uchihakhamya.

Untuk chap 5 setelah melewati perjuangan panjang dan setelah erkali-kali saya rubah dari aslinya juga *halah* inilah hasilnya, silahkan di RnR dan segala bentuk tanggapan lainnya. ^^


End file.
